


Entspannung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [33]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Episode Related, Episode: Sag' nichts, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel in denial, Thiels POV, absurd situations, possibly spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Na, wonach sieht es denn aus? Herr Thiel wollte mir helfen, und dank seiner beklagenswerten manuellen Ungeschicklichkeit sind wir auf dem Boden gelandet."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"He!" Na herzlichen Dank auch. Er drehte sich zu Nadeshda um. "Eigentlich war er schuld."</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/32066.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entspannung

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** Sag' nichts. Die Episode ist zum Verständnis nicht unbedingt nötig, wobei es schon ganz nett ist, wenn man das Anfangsbild (ungefähr bei 36:00) vor Augen hat. Dann wird Thiels Impuls glaube ich ganz schnell nachvollziehbar ....  
>  **Warnungen:** Ganz evtl. eine Spoiler-Warnung für die Krimihandlung, falls jemand den Tatort noch nicht gesehen hat. Wobei nicht wirklich viel veraten wird (also nicht der Täter, das Motiv oder was auch immer, nur ein Detail der Krimihandlung).  
>  **Beta:** Veradee - ohne ihre Hilfe und Geduld (zum Lesen diverser Enden) wäre der Text nie fertig geworden!  
>  **A/N:** Ach ja, in Hinsicht auf die Krimihandlung von Sag' nichts ist das hier ein wenig AU. Über den Fall reden sie in der Vorlage eigentlich nach dieser Szene, und inhaltlich ist es auch nicht ganz dasselbe.

***

"Was ist das denn?"

"Eine neue Methode zur Entspannung der Rückenmuskeln, sehr effektiv."

"Aha." Thiel mußte grinsen. Das sah ja schon mehr als lächerlich aus. Andererseits - Boerne war gerade völlig wehrlos, und das brachte ihn auf eine Idee …

"Sind Sie eigentlich kitzelig?"

"Wieso fragen Sie?"

"Ach, nur so …" Er legte eine Hand auf Boernes Bauch und wartete darauf, daß ihm klar wurde, in welch ungünstiger Lage er sich gerade befand. An Boernes Gesichtsausdruck konnte er dann auch sehr schnell erkennen, daß der Groschen gefallen war. Und war das da nicht so etwas wie Panik?

"Bin ich nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Nicht im geringsten." Das nervöse Zucken um seine Augen sagte allerdings das Gegenteil, dachte Thiel, während er wie beiläufig mit den Fingern über Boernes Bauch strich.

"Überhaupt nicht?" Boerne krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen – aber das war in diesem Schlingending natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

"Bitte … Thiel …" Boerne hatte wohl eingesehen, daß ihm Leugnen nicht weiterhalf, und hatte jetzt seinen besten flehentlichen Blick aufgesetzt. ‚Hab’ ich dich’, dachte Thiel amüsiert. Wer hätte gedacht, daß Boerne so schnell kapitulieren würde? Während er noch überlegte, wozu er Boernes Zwangslage nutzen konnte, bemerkte er plötzlich, daß das, was ein Kitzeln hatte werden sollen, sich inzwischen mehr nach Streicheln anfühlte. Er zog seine Hand hastig zurück.

"Naja ... ich bin ja kein Unmensch ..." Er wußte überhaupt nicht, welcher Teufel ihn da eben geritten hatte. Zum Glück schien Boerne nichts Seltsames bemerkt zu haben. "Außerdem muß ich ins Präsidium und Frau Baermann vernehmen."

Er war schon dabei sich umzudrehen, um den Raum zu verlassen, als Boerne ihn zurückrief. "Thiel! Sie können mich doch nicht einfach hier hängen lassen und meine Physiotherapeutin zum Verhör abführen! Helfen Sie mir gefälligst hier raus!"

"Na meinetwegen. Wenn Sie mir erklären können wie?"

"Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau … ich glaube, Sie müssen den Haken da hinten lösen, und dann … Vorsicht!"

"Verfluchtes Mistding …" Thiel kämpfte entnervt mit diversen Schlingen und Ösen und versuchte gleichzeitig zu verhindern, daß Boerne abstürzte, obwohl der ihm bei dieser Aktion wirklich keinen große Hilfe war und es eigentlich nicht besser verdient hatte …

"Au! Ich bin zwar entspannt, aber deshalb trotzdem nicht in alle Richtungen beweglich!"

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf, sich zu beschweren, und seien Sie froh, daß ich Ihnen überhaupt helfe!"

"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste – schließlich ist das Ihre Schuld, wenn Sie mir die Therapeutin mitten in der Sitzung verhaften!"

"Boerne! … Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so ungeschickt an … verdammt …" Er erwischte Boerne nicht richtig, als der endlich freikam, mit dem Erfolg, daß sie beide auf dem Boden landeten. Das hatte er jetzt von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft. Während er noch nach Luft schnappte, weil ihn ein Ellbogen in der Magengrube getroffen hatte, raffte sich Boerne schnell wieder auf. Ehe er sich versah, hatte sich der andere über ihn geworfen und fragte mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen: "Und selbst? Wie kitzelig sind _Sie_ eigentlich?"

***

Thiel lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Zumindest ging es Boerne nicht besser als ihm, dachte er mit Befriedigung. Und zum Glück hatte die Aktion jetzt niemand mitbekommen, das wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen. Sowas hatte er zuletzt als Kind gemacht. Andererseits … er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so gelacht. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte das gut getan.

"Ich habe übrigens mit Frau Baermann geredet und weiß jetzt, daß ihr Mann schon länger ein Medikament auf der Basis von Chloralhydrat nahm", erklärte Boerne unvermittelt neben ihm.

"Hm."

"Gewöhnung. Das erklärt, warum ihn die Dosis nicht gleich umgebracht hat." Ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewußt, daß Boerne immer noch mit den Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite seines Unterarms strich und ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

"Wir sollten als nächstes …" Mit seiner Konzentration sah es schlecht aus, jetzt hatte er völlig vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Boerne an.

"Was sollten wir?" Boerne sah zurück.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?"

Thiel zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Nadeshdas überraschte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er konnte ihre Frage beim besten Willen nicht beantworten, er wußte ja selbst nicht einmal, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Boerne war zum Glück weniger sprachlos.

"Na, wonach sieht es denn aus? Herr Thiel wollte mir helfen, und dank seiner beklagenswerten manuellen Ungeschicklichkeit sind wir auf dem Boden gelandet."

"He!" Na herzlichen Dank auch. Er drehte sich zu Nadeshda um. "Eigentlich war er schuld."

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Thiel, das ist ja nun auch egal." Boerne stand schon und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Soll ich Ihnen hochhelfen?“

"Ähm … danke." Er ließ sich hochziehen und versuchte, wieder etwas seriöser auszusehen. Bei Boernes Attacke war seine Kleidung ein wenig durcheinander geraten, und das mußte ja so aussehen, als ob … verdammt. Daß er jetzt rot wurde, machte die Sache nicht besser. Und daß Boerne keine Anstalten machte, seine Hand wieder loszulassen, erst recht nicht.

Er war mehr als dankbar dafür, daß Nadeshda diesen Umstand ignorierte und ihm einfach nur die Neuigkeiten berichtete. Es war zwar nicht zu übersehen, daß sie sich zusammenreißen mußte, um nicht auf Boernes und seine Hand hinunterzusehen, aber sie tat ihr möglichstes. Er selbst war nur froh, daß er es schaffte, in diesem Moment noch ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Und sehr erleichtert, als sie sich schließlich verabschiedete.

"Ich komme gleich nach."

"Hat keine Eile … ich meine …" Nadeshda war jetzt doch auch rot geworden und sah von Thiel zu Boerne. "Ich schaff’ das schon alleine." So schnell hatte er seine Kollegin noch nie ein Zimmer verlassen sehen.

Na klasse. Das würde er doch nie mehr richtigstellen können. Er warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. "War das wirklich nötig? Nadeshda muß doch denken, daß wir ... Sie wissen schon ..." Mist. Er hatte nicht bedacht, daß ihn das dazu nötigen würde, Dinge anzusprechen, die er gar nicht ansprechen wollte.

"Daß wir was?" fragte Boerne in unschuldigem Tonfall. War ja klar, daß er sich diese Gelegenheit ihn aufzuziehen nicht entgehen lassen würde.

"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Und jetzt lassen Sie schon endlich meine Hand los - Nadeshda ist weg und der Scherz wird langsam albern."

"Scherz?" Boerne sah ihn fragend an, und allmählich wurde ihm die Sache unheimlich. Bisher hatten sie das immer auf dieser Ebene gehalten, auch wenn schon länger das ungute Gefühl an ihm nagte, daß vielleicht doch mehr dahinter steckte. Etwas anderes. Etwas Ernsteres. Aber bis jetzt hatte Boerne nie so direkt nachgefragt. Er zog seine Hand zurück, sein Hemd wieder gerade und wich dem forschenden Blick aus.

Ausgerechnet jetzt kam natürlich niemand und brauchte ihn für irgendwas. Die Stille dehnte sich so lange, bis er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können.

"Sie wollen mich doch nur auf den Arm nehmen, oder?"

Boerne mußte einfach nur darauf eingehen - dann würden sie beide wieder aus dieser Situation herauskommen.

"Natürlich."

Jetzt sah er doch wieder auf und Boerne an. Und wünschte sich, Boerne wäre ein besserer Lügner.

"Gut. Ich ... Ich muß dann auch weiter."

"Ja."

"Ich ... wir sehen uns ... heute Abend?" Sie waren zum Kochen verabredet gewesen, fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Boerne sah nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert aus wie eben noch, und er fragte sich, woran der andere dachte.

"Um acht bei Ihnen. Ich bringe den Wein mit."

Die Aussicht beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich. Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein Grund ein, weshalb er den Abend absagen sollte. Weil er Angst davor hatte, mehrere Stunden mit Boerne alleine zu sein? Das war doch lächerlich.

"Na dann ... "

"Thiel?"

Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und war nur noch wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt.

"Ist noch was?"

"Wir reden heute Abend in Ruhe über alles."

Boerne klang zuversichtlich. So, als wäre er sich seiner Sache sicher, was auch immer diese Sache war. Eigentlich hätte ihn das noch mehr beunruhigen sollen, aber merkwürdigerweise war das Gegenteil der Fall. Vielleicht lag es an Boernes Stimme, die noch die absurdesten Dinge irgendwie plausibel klingen lassen konnte. Vielleicht lag es auch an diesem Tonfall, den Boerne nur ganz selten benutzte. Und nur ihm gegenüber.

Er schaffte es nicht, sich umzudrehen und Boerne anzusehen. Aber er nickte.

* Fin *


End file.
